Origins of the truth
by bakaleafblade
Summary: A mysterious object was found alongside Adam. Inside was the last human from before First Impact. What happens when this finding leads to everything else. Rated for possible later chapters.
1. Azazel and the Ev

Well it's about time to get this out of my head and on paper. Attention readers, for you are about to read one of the freakiest concepts I have had. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.

Origins of the truth-Chapter 01-Azazel and the Ev.

------------------A small research facility in Antarctic—September 12, 2000------------------

Misato Katsuragi didn't really know what to think. She was a young girl, only 14, who had grown utterly disgusted of her father. Yet here she was with him in the middle of nowhere, searching for something she had no clue about. Needless to say, she was bored, badly too.

She just sat on the snowmobile her father and the other researchers used to travel and watched them dig in the snow and ice. The team had detected something not excepted on a continent covered in ice, an open area under the ice the size of a large sport stadium. She perked up at hearing a loud clank as one of the workers hit something hard with a shovel.

"HEY! I think I hit the edge of that anomaly," the digger said to his superior.

"Ok, now everyone dig this hole out wider so we can get a better view," Misato's father yelled out. Everyone complied and started digging outward.

What they found amazed them. A massive white crystalline wall. The shovels they carried couldn't penetrate it. One of the workers pulled out a diamond saw from his snowmobile and started trying to get through it. Nothing but dust as the blade failed and ground away.

Misato got off, walked over to the now large hole, hopped in it, and sat on the unknown material. She slowly rubbed her hand on it. It was pure white, like perfect snow, harder then a diamond, and yet warm. She quirked her eyebrows. 'How can it be warm?'

"Hey dad, how can it be warm?" she asked innocently to her father.

He followed his daughter's example and felt it too. The weird material slowly got warmer and warmer yet didn't melt the nearby snow and ice. He was about to attribute this to the super low temperatures of Antarctica, until he felt it give slightly to his touch. He reached out and grabbed Misato and hopped out of the hole just in time to see what they had dug up disappear into what was still buried.

"That was close. Someone get a camera and carefully scout that place out. I don't want anyone falling in. Are you ok, Misato?" he said to his men and daughter.

"Yeah, but that was a little close," she said softly, still shaken by the material disappearing from under her.

The workers returned with some repelling gear and a camera to film the discovery. As they looked inside, they were amazed. Inside wasn't a single snowflake that wasn't there because of the hole they made. It was a giant white dome in the snow. The floor was like a mix of savannah and forest. Green everywhere in the middle of Antarctica, not exactly something expected. In the center was something that shocked everyone. Two giant statues. Both human in appearance, but it showed an extremely high degree of detail.

The researchers carefully dug around the hole and touched the surface as Misato did and watched as it again kept opening. The crews used repelling gear to lower themselves into the dome to investigate the finding.

Misato wandered around the smaller of the two statues as the rest were setting up a small command base. A giant being with an odd face. No mouth, nose, ears, or hair. It was as if all it had was eyes. Many of them too. Three eyes arranged in a triangle stared intensely at the other statue. The giant was kneeling on one knee and a hand on its knee.

'Is it trying to stand up?' Misato thought as she examined it. Sure, she hated her father for devoting his life to his research, but it had its benefits like seeing stuff like this.

Misato laid her hand on the side of the creature's foot. It was at least twice as tall as she was; the whole thing had to be five or six stories tall. It had what looked like clothing on it. Large plates of dark silver covered its legs, arms, chest, and neck. The material looked like stone, but felt like flesh. It was soft, spongy, and warm.

"Warm, like the shell was. Wait a sec! Daddy!" She looked up in horror to see the tree eyes had shifted and now looked intently at her. The hand of the beast moved from its knee towards her and she screamed out to the father for help.

Everyone was in awe at the sight. One of the two statues was moving and apparently hostile. The creature took Misato gently in its hand and brought her slowly to its unblinking eye. Everyone stopped cold and watched the exchange. Ancient, and highly advanced, technology and modern people interacting for the first time. Misato just closed her eyes and hoped it didn't hurt her. She was surprised when it…put her back down. The monstrosity put her down and kneeled down until its head was lying on the ground. She slowly crawled out of the hand and looked at it. The silver plating on its neck seemed to split and extend out as a large cylinder shot out of it.

Misato's father ran forward and grabbed her as the others gathered around and on the now dormant monster. One of the researchers laid a hand on the cylinder following the logic that served them so far, touch activated technology. Luckily he was right as a plate from the cylinder popped out and slid away to reveal an unusual sight. A young man about twenty-five was sitting in what looked like a cockpit. The researcher slowly entered the cylinder and approached the man.

"Hello? Are you awake?" the timid researcher asked the man while gently shaking him.

"Ugh, what's going on?" the man said as he slowly woke up and peered around. "What? Who are you? How did you get in Evrei?" he seemed shocked to see the researcher before he promptly leaned forward and lost consciousness.

------------------A small research facility in Antarctic—September 13, 2000------------------

The young man lay on the bed as he slowly awoke. He was about as tall as the average person was. His skin was fair and nearly perfect, only slight freckles and a few scars along his arms and torso. His hair was a bright blue and a few strands of a deep red streaking through it. Eyes of a, almost glowing, bright green scanned around until they fell on the person next to him.

Dr. Katsuragi sat by his side. "Hello young man. My name is Hiro Katsuragi. I lead the research team that found the place you were in. Can you understand me?"

"Of course I can. I'm a Terran like you idiot." The young man said back. His voice sounded almost like he was use to this.

"I'm sorry? I belong to a race called Humans. We call ourselves Earthlings sometimes when referring to other planetary species."

"Well to me you're a Terran. A creature created by God to inhabit the planet Terra." The young man looked around. "Can someone give me a Cronoev?"

Everyone just stared at him and looked confused. "May we ask what part of that thing you were is a 'Cronoev'?'

The man just raised an eyebrow. "Take me to Evrei. Now!" They decided to do as he asked and helped him to his machine and sat him in his seat. He reached around and pressed a few buttons until an image of the Earth appeared in front of him like a hologram. "No…it can't have succeeded…I was sure I had stopped him…I-I-I had to have!" he yelled slamming his fist into the consol.

"What happened?" Dr. Katsuragi asked him.

"Simple, an Impact." The young man replied.

"A what?" Dr. Katsuragi asked him as the man slowly climbed out of the structure dubbed "Evrei".

"I'll tell you when I'm comfy." He said walking back to the bed he was in before with the help of a couple workers. "First my name is Azazel. I'm a Terran, the first race of 'Humans' to be created. God made Angelions and us at the same time. Each was given a duty and a planet. We would guard the Tree of Knowledge on Terra and Angelions would protect the Tree of Life on Gaia. Unfortunately that didn't last forever."

"What happened?" Misato's father asked. Misato was sitting next to him listening closely to the man named Azazel.

"Adam, Eve, and Lillith, three Terrans blessed with the traits of both of races. Adam fathered all Terrans and Angelions. Eve was the mother of all Angelions and Lillith the mother of all Terrans." Azazel explained.

"So you are the child of Lillith from the first age of mankind." Katsuragi nodded in a simple understanding.

"Eve became jealous that her children had been denied the power of the Tree of Knowledge, and challenged us for it. We had taken the fruit of the Tree and used it to make the Ev. Ev is the term used for our technology." He looked closely at the watch on Dr. Katsuragi's wrist. "That device on your arm is like our Cronoev. A time recording device. We could see we were horrible outclassed. The power on Angelions was second only to God. Therefore, we used the Ev to steal some Angelions' souls from their bodies and trap them in crystals. After a little remodeling, we turned those shells into the Ev-Angelions."

"So Evrei is your Ev-Angelion?"

"Yes. I personally took the soul of the Angelion and sealed it in the gem in my chest. I named mine Evrei in honor of my sister, Rei. I found that the body needed a soul. She gave hers to the Ev-Angelion to help me. After Eve saw what we were doing, she got really mad and attacked us all out. We didn't hold for long before she we were forced to fight her directly. It was either kill her or die defending our Tree. She didn't take well to that idea and used her Impact to merge Gaia and Terra. That's what my Cronoev told me when I checked it. I was the only one to survive I guess. The Cronoev said it has been over four billion cycles since that day."

"The day Eve merged the planets?"

"No. The day I challenged Adam. He sealed me within his White Egg while our mother Lillith hid in her Black Egg. I fought him to stop him aiding Eve. I had no clue what was going on outside."

"We had to pass through a white membrane to get here. There was a second statue in the field. Is that Adam?" Dr. Katsuragi asked curiously. Some of the other researchers couldn't believe he actually believed the tale. Then again, they had no possible explanation for the events.

"Probably. Eventually we both were so tired I nearly collapsed. Rei took my soul into her own as Adam released his power during the Impact and froze us both. I guess the Egg was waiting for word on who won the War. Rei would only have revived me if the winner was friendly."

They were about to ask him more when the ground began to shake. A worker came running in screaming that the second statue had come to life too and started rampaging. Azazel ran out and headed towards Evrei.

Jumping into his cockpit and reentering the machine he watched as the cylinder flashed many colors before showing the images before him. A giant being of bright light stood before him, holding the bodies of a few dead workers and researchers. Azazel just stared at the scene.

"Just like last time huh, Rei." He could feel the machine slowly nod in his mind. "Well let's show him the might of what Life and Knowledge can do!" he screamed as Evrei roared forward.

Elsewhere Misato and her father ran away from the rest of the battle. Emerging from the Egg, they retreated to the base and tried to radio for help. Unfortunately, the radio wouldn't function

Back in the Egg, the battle was fierce. Evrei had many wounds from the fists and claws of Adam. Breathing heavily Azazel noticed one of the wounds had punctured the cylinder and Evrei's blood was slowly filling it. 'Oh no, I'll only have a few more minutes until I drown in blood.' He thought before hearing something in the back of his mind.

"_Do not worry my Brother. My blood is breathable by you and our kind. Now call upon that which God granted the Terrans, The Lance of Angelic Bane."_

The Lance of Angelic Bane? What was that? He didn't know what she was talking about, but at least he didn't have to worry about drowning. He placed his hands in the stance of holding a lance and watched in amazement as the armor on Evrei's arms melded out and wound on itself into a twisted, two-pronged lance perfectly fit for his weapon.

"This I like. Let's go!" he roared out and swung the lance across Adams core. Adam Screamed in pain as his six wings sprouted from his back and shot through the Egg.

Above with Misato, she and her father were shaken by the rupture of the Egg. A piece of the buildings used on the base sliced her across her chest leaving a cross shaped cut on her chest. She looked at the piece of metal that had cut it. It had stopped so short because it was sticking through her father. Her eyes went wide as she realized he had saved her life, but lost his own. He gently carried her to one of the pods used to transport injured workers and researchers and closed it just as Adams wings retreated into its body and it detonated itself. The mass of energy melting the ice on the pole and starting the Second Impact.

-----------A U.N. Naval Vessel—the remains of the Katsuragi Expedition---2002-----------

"So this is where it all happened." The aging man known Kozo Fuyutsuki said as he looked over the ruins and blood red sea.

The young man next to him just looked around and frowned. "Evrei survived. But we caused so much death with the Second Impact."

"Do not worry my new friend. Your words will be taken to heart and you can be of help to us. Didn't you say that there were many more of these things?"

"No, just one, Lillith. She will be in the Black Egg somewhere on the opposite side of the planet from here. I could use the Lance of Longinus that Evrei had to seal her and stop anything. However, Adam didn't die. There will be more. And Evrei won't be enough."

"Well then you should come with me to an old student of mine. I'm sure she will be glad to have your help in making her concepts reality."

"What concepts?" Azazel asked curiously.

"Your description of your machine Evrei sound remarkable like her Evangelion design."

"Wait! Ev-Angelion is what I called my creation. Can it be God wanted humans to be the new Guardians of the Tree of Knowledge?"

"Maybe my friend. For now we will see what we can do." The old professor said turning around and walking back to check on the still stunned Misato.

--------------------------------------------End of Chapter 01------------------------------------------

Well that's all for now. Let me know what you think. I had the idea, what if the Eva existed LONG ago and was actually the cause of Second and First Impacts. Well here's my fic's first chapter. Ill post when I can thanks to a hectic work schedule, writers block and me wanting this to be as accurate as I can. Read and review please.


	2. Yui Ikari and the Evangelion

Time for chapter two of the story. Azazel gets involved with Project-E. Hope I don't make anyone two freaked by it. It's hard to create something with no base to go on. So yeah, I guess I sort of get to be the basis for whose OOC with the people I put in this chapter since we don't see them much in manga or anime. Hope you enjoy it. Read and review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own, possess, or anything else Evangelion, Gainax does. Lucky people. I also don't own anything to do with Final Fantasy. You'll know why I say that one if you have played XII enough.

Origins of the truth-Chapter 02-Yui Ikari and the Evangelion

-------------------------Artificial Evolution Lab, Hakone, Japan---2003-------------------------

Azazel had an easy time adjusting to this new era. Everything was basically his world, just no Ev. The Angelion crystal inside him allowed him to translate any language or writing instantly. He smirked thinking how Humans had created so many languages when Terrans had only one universal speech.

Fuyutsuki had taken him to see a group of researchers looking for a way to force Humans to make another evolutionary leap. He didn't really understand the evolution concept. As far as he saw it, God was just having fun testing different arrangements of abilities. That didn't really matter to him. What he wanted was to see the Evangelions that had been made so far.

When he walked into the room and saw three women standing at a series of computers hard at work. One had dark red hair and bright blue eyes. The other two had brown hair, though one had green eyes and the other blue. Fuyutsuki walked up to them and looked at their work.

"So you got the skull and hands to function normally I see," he said to the brown haired, green-eyed woman he was standing next to.

"Not really, Professor. We still need to figure out how to get it to respond to a command. No matter what we try the mind doesn't respond at all."

"Have you thought about putting the signals as electric current and in pulses mimicking human brain activity, Yui?"

"Yes, still no response." Yui responded as she looked to the man next to Fuyutsuki. "Oh hello there. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Azazel. So I take it you're the woman who is trying to make another Ev-Angelion except without using an Angelion."

"You know that much already? Wait a second. Did you just say another one?" Yui looked a little stunned at hearing him say even something near that he beat her to the punch.

He just looked around. "First, show me what you have so far." He didn't say it as a question of permission, and she could tell. He wanted to see it, and no wasn't an answer.

Flipping a switch, the lights in the far end of the room light up. The room itself seemed to expand spontaneously by a few dozen feet. At the far end, hung by cables to the ceiling were a giant one-eyed head and two massive hands. Azazel walked over to the machine in making and studied it. 'Yes, Yui and the others have stumbled upon God's domain. Should I help those who tread on? Maybe God wants me to. He never was very clear in his orders.'

"Tell me who your friends are Yui," Azazel said after turning back to the women.

Yui pointed to a red haired woman to her left. "This is my friend Kyoko Soryu. She works on the neurological aspects of the Evangelion. She figured out how to make a working brain for something so massive." She then turned to the other brown haired woman in the room. "And she is Naoko Akagi. Her job is the logistic, economic, and managerial aspects of operating the Evangelion. She is working on a computer system that can do literally anything all on its own, the MAGI."

"Well it's nice to meet you three. Now I have something to tell you, the truth behind Second Impact." He followed with a description of his fight with Adam and the Impact. "When I defeated him years ago, he split into many pieces or 'seeds'. These 'seeds' will eventually wish to recombine with one another to form Adam again. These 'Seeds of Adam' are also found in humans, animals, plants, even water and rock. When the Seeds take form they will take out anything between them and completion."

Everyone in the room went wide-eyed at that last part. They could understand the splitting and will to remerge, but to say the pieces were that wide spread was a little much.

Yui just looked at him and tried to regain her composure. "So are you saying I could have an Angel inside me?"

"Somewhat. A Seed is nothing more then a trace of his power. Some living creatures will have one after the Impact. But a special Seed can be helpful to you in many ways."

Kyoko raised her voice and asked her question. "What makes these Seeds so special?"

"I'll show you." Azazel placed his hand over his chest and slowly moved his hand away from it. As he did, a small red gem emerged from his chest. "This is the Seed of Zalera, the Angelion I captured to make my Ev-Angelion. The Seeds you might have in you are fragment of his soul. That could become handy if we can figure out how to use it and where they are."

Yui just looked at the Zalera Seed and thought carefully. "So if we made the Evangelion from his body we could use his Seeds to control it, right?"

"I suppose. Of course, you would need his body first. Problem is I took care of that long ago."

"Not completely, Azazel. We used a fragment of flesh from the ruins in Antarctica to make this very Evangelion. All we need is one of those special ones." Yui had a look of accomplishment on her face when he looked stunned to hear that.

"I like your thinking, Yui. You won't find those very easy though. Most will turn into the Angels to come."

"Well the Evangelion is made to be the protector of humanity. We will find a way to complete it and control it!" She shouted, getting very mad at him trying to tear down her efforts.

"Okay. I'll help you then. Tomorrow I'll leave for where I hid Evrei and let you study her design. You should be able to understand the construction now." Azazel just smirked when Yui jumped in the air and screamed in joy; then sat back down and blushed as Kyoko and Naoki laughed at her outburst.

"Thank you Azazel. Why do you call your Evangelion Evrei?" Kyoko asked, curious on the naming.

"My little sister, Rei, is sealed in the core of the Ev-Angelion. Without it the flesh cannot move." 

Yui blinked a few times before she spoke again. "Wait, how did you seal her in it?"

"A special crystal like that which composes my Zalera Seed was used to fuse her soul to its flesh. Why do you ask?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I want you to help me make that crystal again." Everyone was stunned by that.

'Can she really be planning to use it on humans?' Azazel thought as he waited for her to continue.

Kyoko seemed to sense his thoughts and turned to Yui. "Why would you want that crystal? It's not as if we can just say 'Hey, want to have your soul pulled out of you for the betterment of mankind.'"

"Well as I see it, we need a soul for it. That crystal will give something for the signals we give it to for a connection we can use. Maybe that's why it hasn't worked."

Azazel just looked at her and thought carefully. 'She has a good idea about this. But does she have the heart to pull it off?'

"One thing Yui, you aren't ready," he stated flatly.

"Why not?" she had a very confused look on her face.

"The reason the crystal works is two fold. One, I share a genetic link with it. Two, its made from the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge. We harvested those and used them as a power source for everything. Their remodeled for is what we called Ev, which is why mine is called an Ev-Angelion." Azazel answered to her. The look on everyone's faces was flat and horrified.

"Y-You mean we have to literally share a link by blood to it?" the stuttering voice of Kyoko spoke out.

"Yes." His response was cold and to the point.

Yui stood up and screamed to him, "We are making these to stop families from being torn apart, not causing it!" He was startled to say the least. He hadn't seen her to be protective of simple things like families in a time like this.

"Why would you care? Your soul wouldn't have to be used. You would have no emotional link to it."

"Because…because I wouldn't want to put anyone else through that. I have a son of my own. I couldn't dream of leaving him just to lend my soul to a machine. I have a hard time thinking about dragging other people's souls out just to fit our needs. I'm not that much of a bitch." Her response made him think. Could he really ask her to take people away from their families? He had tried for days to convince Rei not to use the Ev to become a Seed. Maybe Yui had a point in this one.

"Ok, I'll be back later. Prepare a space to store a full size completed model." Azazel as he walked out with Fuyutsuki to get Evrei. It was time to prepare for the coming war. He already got a chill from remembering the past combat. Seeing that it was coming again could only scare him mad.

-------------------------Artificial Evolution Lab, Hakone, Japan---2004-------------------------

The mass of hoses, wires, tubes, and metal surrounding and supporting the mass of flesh and metal looked awe inspiring to the young Shinji Ikari. He stood looking at the giant creature and watched to his mother talk to the mysterious man.

Azazel stood next to Yui as she was getting to the cockpit tube of the Evangelion dubbed Unit-00-B. Her skin tight, pure black suit just moved with each step she took. "Are you really ready for this Yui? If we mess up this even a tiny bit your son there will be witness to his mother's death."

"Don't make this any harder on me ok, Azazel. I already hate the fact you found a Seed of Adam in my son. Do you have ANY idea what that does to a mother?" He could only shake his head to that, "Good, now please go to the command room and oversee the process," she said as she stepped into the cockpit and locked it in place.

Azazel walked to the command room and stood by Gendo and Shinji. "Does he need to be here? It could turn out to be a horrible moment for him."

Gendo just looked down at Shinji, who had taken to staring at Unit-00-B. "He doesn't know what is going on. Now let's start the connections." He nodded to Kyoko to start the connections. She had decided to visit her friend and partake in this in the hope her plan would work.

For months, Kyoko and Yui argued over the newly made crystals called Cores. They would be able to house the physical body and spiritual soul of anyone. With both her daughter, Asuka, and Yui's son, Shinji, having been found to contain Seeds she had to do something. They had eventually worked out that only memories were needed. A soul is metaphysical. The theory being an unborn has no soul for it has no memory. If the Core could be made to copy memories, the pulling of souls wouldn't be needed.

Kyoko, Shinji, Gendo, Fuyutsuki, and Azazel watched on as Yui slowly linked her mind with the machines. Everything was fine. One by one, the neural patterns in Yui's mind became that of the machines.

'Please be right. Please be right. Please be right. Please be right. Please be right.' Kyoko chanted over and over in her mind. "Synchronization ratio at 100. Yui you did it! The Evangelion has copied you exactly! Time to get you out of there." Her excitement couldn't have been more horribly timed. As soon as she finished her sentence, the computers began to scream alarms at the watchers.

"What's going on?" Fuyutsuki asked as Azazel rushed out to the cockpits hatch.

"She's being absorbed by the core!" he yelled as he punched and pulled on the machine.

Kyoko could only watch as the computers slowly reported higher and higher ratios. 'No! It should have stopped!' she didn't want to watch her friend lose so much to this beast. She got her wish as the computers fell silent and the cockpit opened up. The fluid harvested from Evrei and dubbed LCL poured out onto Azazel along with a pure black suit. Kyoko looked to the computer with the sync ratio on it. The glowing 400 only dug deep into her mind. That was the forbidden number. Go that far you die.

Gendo looked on with slightly saddened eyes. Shinji was crying for his mother to come back from that thing. Azazel just sat on the catwalk holding the suit. Another lost soul, and another beast of flesh ready to fight Angels and the like.

He looked up to the command room. He didn't like the look Gendo had on his face. "Azazel, get Evrei ready for combat. An Angelion has been located near here. You are to disable and capture it."

"I will. Have this core removed and stored. I don't want this one used on anything until I give the go ahead." He walked off to Evrei. No one stopped him. The look on his face told everyone flat out; mess with me and you die. 'I gain a friend in this world and lose them to my own works. Who really is the worst creature, Angelion or Terran?'

--------------------------------------------End of Chapter 02-----------------------------------------

Yes, I know Zalera is from Final Fantasy XII. However, those who know him know his is the Death Seraph, other words, Angel of Death. Like I could resist putting him in when he is my favorite Esper. Anyway, how was this one? Any suggestions? Any complaints? Go ahead and list them in reviews. For those waiting for the anime and manga cycle, that will be in a chapter or two. Until next time.


	3. The Black Egg

Time for chapter three. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed. This chapter was mainly made for my own mind. I have always wondered, how exactly was Lillith (Adam's clone in the manga) caught? Time to find out. Now to the next phase!

Origins of the truth-Chapter 03-The Black Egg

-------------------------------------Site of Tokyo-3---Early 2005-----------------------------------

The city had just been decided to be the site of the coming war with the Angels. The many construction workers were busy building the skyscrapers and other systems needed in the city. The massive locking mechanisms for the shelters, underground tunnels, weapon bays, and armor plating. Nothing could be spared when it came to guarding against creatures of unbelievable power.

All this to guard what lay deep below. A giant underground dome almost exactly like Adams White Egg. The only difference being the wall was a deep, soul swallowing black. After discovering it, a train system was built into the side to make reaching the bottom area easier. A team of workers slowly advanced down the train to the bottom of the Egg. With the men was Azazel, along with the Ev-Angelion, Evrei.

Azazel had helped find the Black Egg shortly after helping Yui Ikari finish her creation, the Evangelion. He was saddened when he was witness to the failed extraction of her memories into Unit-00-B and lost her soul to the creature. He had that particular core removed and stashed away to become the core of Unit-01, which he himself had designed. Better news came with the creation of Unit-02. Kyoko had been able to merge her soul into it and retain her form. Unfortunately, her soul had left her body and left a shell behind. Her body suffered from a mental illness that would cost her the rest of her life. The completion of Unit-00-A was a good sign. A copy of Naoko Akagi's soul had been placed on the core for it. Although unstable, it was an improvement.

As he looked toward the center, he saw something he was very use to seeing. The giant female statue of Lillith, the Mother of the Terrans. He had known her in flesh for long ago. Seeing her as a stone monolith was unsettling.

Lillith was sitting with her legs under her, silver-white haired head turned upward. Her closed eyes made her look like she was in a deep, dreamful sleep. Her skin was pale as snow. Her face was sculpted to the exact definition of beauty, not a flaw could be found on it. He tried his best not to pay much attention to the more intimate parts of her perfect form. Everything about her design screamed absolute beauty. Many of the workers had come to see her as a model of what women should be.

He walked to the cargo area of the train and gently laid his hand on Evrei. She hadn't spoken to him much since Adam was sealed by his lance. He smirked as he thought about that lance. The Lance of Longinus could be the one thing he needs to seal Lillith and stop the Angels from attacking the humans. However, he had lost it in the Blood Sea and Evrei can't swim. He would have to use the machine Yui had equipped onto Evrei to steal Lilith's soul. Whatever he did, he couldn't let her make another Impact.

Arriving at the bottom Azazel climbed in and boarded Evrei. He slowly advanced toward the statue as the new LCL pumps fed in the blood from Evrei. A few tests on the blood showed it had protective and healing powers alongside the breathable nature.

Azazel moved Evrei out of the hold and began to help the workers. They were to construct restraints able to hold back Lillith and keep her from aiding the Angels. One of the many Seeds had found its way to the Black Egg and landed clean in Lillith, merging into her stomach. He feared the Seed would force her to fight her own children. That was one scenario he was not about to let his mother go through.

He stopped advancing toward her when he noticed the statue in the center turn its head to him. His eyes widened as it stood on one knee and then fully rose. The Seed of Adam on her stomach had melded into her completely and activated.

"Shit, I really have to fight her now." He turned to the weapon her had strapped to Evrei's waist. A small knife designed for the Evangelions. The blade would vibrate at hypersonic speeds and render even the strongest of soul barriers useless after enough time.

"_Be careful my Brother. Mother has had her will taken from her by the remains of Adam. She will be far more powerful then ever before."_ Azazel was glad to hear that voice in his mind. She had finally forgiven him for letting the Humans use her as they saw fit.

"Thanks, Rei. Now let's get going. I've only been able to make one Ev crystal so we only get one shot. Only have one chance, take her soul or die!" he screamed as he leaned forward and rushed the slow moving being.

Lillith didn't wait long to react to the advance. Six large wings shot out of her back and quickly swung down to force her into the air. Evrei looked up and quickly flung the knife towards the wings on her back. The blade flew passed two of the left wings and severed them cleanly about two feet from where they merged with her body. The mass of flesh and feathers fell to the earth as Lillith closed her eyes and started regenerating the lost assets.

"_Brother, quickly. Obtain mother's lost flesh and merge it with mine." _Azazel just raised his eyebrow. His sister just said to fuse flesh to flesh.

"What do you mean Rei? How can that even be possible?"

"_I am both Angelion and Terran in this form, Brother. Angelion may merge with bodies with their kind. I have gained that trait for Terrans as well." _That made a lot of sense. He quickly slapped his forehead before he even gave a chance to try to understand it. He had witnessed many Angelions die for lack of body parts. If merging were possible, those foes would have been much harder.

Deciding to trust his sister on matters she would have more experience in, Azazel quickly ran to the lost wings and placed the bloody ends on the bare flesh of Evrei's back. He roared in pain as the flesh on the wings shot out tendrils and began to dig into the skin, muscles, and bones. He looked behind himself and saw the two wings comfortably swinging. "Wow, it worked. Let's see what these can do!"

Evrei ran forward and picked up the knife where it had landed after severing the wings. He turned quickly to see Lillith finish regenerating her wings. She turned slowly and looked at him with a soft smile. He scanned over the field. The workers, thankfully for Azazel, had trusted him enough to build the restraint designed to hold her. The blood red cross was designed to restrain Evangelions during transport if it didn't have a pilot.

Lillith seemed to pay little attention to the humans. She descended to near the ground and race towards Evrei. Evrei swung its wings down hard and flew above Lillith as she flew under. Azazel started flying above Lillith as she looked around trying to find him. He smirked as he folded the wings around his torso and dropped on her back, sending her grinding across the ground.

"Sorry Mother," was all he said as he plunged the knife into her back and carved out the mass of flesh that forged her wings. After tearing the chunk of feathers, blood, and muscle off her body, he spun her around on her back. The sight was horrible to him. Her face as locked in a scream of pain.

He closed his eyes as Evrei picked her up and carried her to the cross. Lillith began to kick at Evrei's stomach to try to free herself from its tight grasp. Azazel threw her onto the cross and drew the knife. Drawing the sonic blade through her abdomen cleanly from the ground, he pulled hard on her legs and severed the limbs from her body. The scream of pain was loud enough to pierce through his soundproofing. Lillith lay limp on the cross. The shock of having her wings and legs removed had forced her into a comatose state.

He looked for something to bind her to the restraint and found two giant girders. "Guess I'll have to make do," he said as he took the knife and carved the two girders into long nails. He took his new nails, forced her hands to the arms of the cross, and slammed the nail through them.

He looked down and saw her flesh start to bulge and morph as she tried to repair her legs. He knew time was short at this point. Once she regained her form, she would free herself. Azazel grabbed the Ev core he had made from the human technology. It wouldn't bind quite as well, but it would hold long enough for a new, controllable, body could be made. Quickly jamming the knife into her belly, he cut it open to reveal the seed sitting in her. "This is the end," he said slamming the core into the seed.

Lillith once again began to scream as her features started to fade. Everything that would separate her from others, or even male from female for that matter, started to fade. The blinding light released from the fusion of core and seed faded quickly. What remained was a bright red gem with flowing and swirling energy inside. The starch white body that remained was oddly calming. It marked the capture of a hope for salvation.

---------------------------------Artificial Evolution Lab, Late 2005--------------------------------

Azazel looked around the room with some pain. Not too long ago he was introduced to a new friend who wished to use his creation to save the world. Now he was busy using her methods to turn remnants of his own mothers flesh to forge a new behemoth. He walked to the giant bio-mech clad in purple armor and laid his hand on the chest plate.

"How are you feeling Yui? I'm sorry I couldn't stop your absorption. However, I do have good news. Three Evangelions are combat ready. We only need to find the proper pilots and everything will be fine."

"Enjoying your work, Azazel?" Azazel looked over to the voice.

"Hey Fuyutsuki. I didn't really know what to do. Rei has completely stopped listening to me. She won't even talk to me right now." The look on his face told Fuyutsuki all he needed to know. He was hurting.

"It may be the ruthlessness you showed Lillith. She may have been the Second Angel, but to Evrei she was your mother. This does bring me to wonder something, though."

"Would that something involve your Evangelions?" Azazel asked with a knowing grin. 'Everything revolves around these things,' he thought silently and woefully.

"Yes. Do you think the Evangelions will as temperamental?"

The question of a lifetime. Azazel couldn't help but laugh at that. "It will depend on the person. Yui here may not be that way if her pilot is someone she can come to care about or even love. With the seed of Adam her son possesses I would suggest he pilot Unit-01 someday."

"Perhaps. That would be violating your promise to protect her son, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe. As of now, I really don't care. I need to find a new pilot for Rei. I'll be going now. Don't ask where or when I'll be back, because I don't know either." He had a serious look on his face again. Fuyutsuki had given up on convincing him to try to make more Evangelions. Azazel had stated clearly that Unit-01 was his last. All others were the humans' attempts at gaining the powers of God. He just watched as Azazel walked out of the hanger and left.

--------------------------------------------End of Chapter 03-----------------------------------------

I don't really mind this chapter. As far as stream is concerned, you don't even need to read this chapter. I just wanted to give a story to the capture of Lillith. Seriously, I have never found any details on how they captured her without the lance. Anyway, did you enjoy? Review please. So few is kind of hurting morale.

P.S. I got a good review from one of my favorite authors, J.Alana1. His/Her stories _**AFTER IMPACT**_ and _**Destiny of One**_ inspired this one after a long series of thoughts. Therefore, I'm proud of that. Please read those two in that order. They are two of the three top stories of Evangelion fan fiction I have read. The third isn't my own. I'm not egotistical. It's actually _**Only In Your Eyes Am I Worthy**_ by my other favorite, Lucythebeast. Felt I owed both of them a small bit of publicity after how they helped me, even if they never knew it.


	4. Sachiel and Eva01

_Disclaimer: I do not own, possess, or anything else Evangelion._

Well time for a new chapter. Sorry for the mystery update alert for those on it. Had to fix some upload problems. For all those waiting for the good stuff, here it comes. Time for the story to merge with the anime and manga as well as merging my own thoughts. Just a small warning, I will be mixing anime and manga events like crazy just for fun. Not to mention for once we get to really hear what the Angels and Evas are saying. From here on out dates are purely what I have been able to figure out through research.

Sorry for the huge delay in updating. Had some major trouble with my personal life and work schedule.

Origins of the truth-Chapter 04- Sachiel and Eva-01

--Tokyo-3; Monday, August 3, 2015--

A young teenage boy stood calmly by the payphone. _"A state of emergency has been declared. Please proceed to the nearest shelter…"_ Click. That being the third time he listened to it, he gave up. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a photo of a young scantily clad woman who could not be more then eighteen or nineteen.

"Ten years with no contact. When he finally does contact me, my only way to get to him can't even be on time." Shinji Ikari sighed and returned to picture to his pocket. He looked up to the skyline. A new metropolis built after the wars and plagues that nearly destroyed humanity. A city made to be the staging ground of the new world. New beginnings seemed to call out from the abandoned roads and alleys.

A small breeze blew in his face and he turned toward where it was blowing. The heat haze slightly distorted the image but he could clearly see it. A girl about his age with light blue hair and pale skin. He started to wonder what was going on when he heard a loud crash. He quickly turned to see the source and gasped loud when something huge appeared.

Shinji watched as three heli-fighters slowly backed away from around a building. He had remembered them from videos of the war that Second Impact started. He knew he had to get out of the area fast. '_But what about that girl?'_ he asked himself as he turned around. He went wide-eyed as he saw she had vanished. _'Stupid me. I'm the one in danger and she got away already,'_ he chastised himself as he heard another crash that caught his attention. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw the giant green beast that stood before him. "What the hell is that?" he screamed loudly.

The beast stood easily two hundred feet tall. The beast's arms and legs were like whips, no definite elbows or knees. The claws on its four fingered hands covered its fingers like cone shaped armor plating. The bone white mask it wore on its face vaguely reminded Shinji of a bird's skull. A bright red orb sat and swirled in its chest. Eight long and boney protrusions guarding the orb like ribs guarding a heart.

The fighters turned their guns toward it and began firing. The bullets rained on its skin and simply bounced off. The creature turned towards the fighters, swung a massive hand, and effortlessly destroyed the machines challenging it.

More and more fighters came out. Heavier fighters firing missiles and heavy cannons at it, little if any effect shown by the beast. Shinji stared in awe as three fighters carried what had to be the biggest missiles he had ever seen. All three of them dropped their loads and the missiles fired to life. Flames roared out of the end of the missiles as they raced for the monster. The monster took little notice of the weapons. It raised its hand and caught the first missile, rending the weapon into three wedges before the other two impacted and all three detonated.

--Command Center within NERV--

One of the generals yelled in joy as the beast was caught in the explosion. The others began to think that maybe it was possible to defeat the new threat without the help of the untested weapons.

"It's been fifteen years hasn't it," Fuyutsuki said softly. It was apparent he did not really like the idea of what was to come.

"Yes. It would seem our period of preparation is over. The Angels are back." Gendo Ikari did not even seem fazed by the battle going on through the screen.

Azazel however was not so convinced. He knew far too well that these things would not fall to such weak attacks. As he watched it, he spoke to Fuyutsuki, "That's Sachiel, the Angel of water."

Fuyutsuki just looked at him. "What would the Angel's powers be?"

"Well I can't be too sure. Before she was only a runt and could only beat on targets. This time something is different. Let's hope we don't lose the pilot we have." The warning was clear.

--Battleground--

As if on cue, the Angel grabbed one of the heavy gun-ships and a long pink energy beam appeared extending out of its elbow. Sachiel wasted no time in games and lined up four separate fighters. One loud screeching sound came out as the beam descended into the arm, ejected out the hand and through the four fighters, before causing all of them to explode.

Shinji watched it all in awe and horror. 'What the hell is that thing. Nothing like that could possible exist,' he thought while running as fast as he could to get away from the beast. His attention was drawn back the beast when he heard a loud gusting sound and saw the creature launching into the air. Time seemed to stand still as it landed only a few feet from him, the shockwave sending debris flying at him. He failed to notice the blue car that slid in between him and the beast's foot.

The door of the car shot open and revealed a young woman with purple hair. She looked a lot like the girl he had been sent a picture of, though something was off. 'Purple hair isn't normal, even for the weirdest gene patterns,' Shinji noted to himself.

"Hey, get in. We have to get away from here now!" Misato yelled at him loudly. Not being a complete idiot, he jumped in the car and strapped in as she sped off at full speed. "Well sorry for being late. With that thing here traffic is a bitch."

'Not a very good sense of humor either.' "Just tell me what the hell is going on will you." Shinji was tired of waiting. He wanted to know what was going on.

"To be precise I can't tell you a word." She answered him flatly.

"And why is that? If you're here with this going on you must have seen picking me up to be pretty critical." Nothing that happened just sat right with Shinji. His dad sends for him, that creature appears, the one sent to get him shows up right when the creature is about to kill him.

"Ok fine, look in the cubby. There should be a book about why you were brought here." Following orders, he clicked it open, pulled out the book with the NERV logo stamped on the cover, and began reading. "Oh this is not good." Shinji stopped reading long enough to see they had stopped and she was leaning out the car window watching the battle they had long escaped.

The creature simply kept on walking. Its path of destruction never wavering from its target even as the fighters and bombers fired at it repeatedly sent after it. As it slowly walked over a hill and disappeared from sight, the fighters swarming it seemed to flee in fear of something.

"Holy shit, they actually are using one of the N2 mines! Get down!" Misato screamed as she dove at Shinji and pinned him to the seat. The blinding light and power of the weapon was enough to blind anyone and destroy anything near it. The shockwave swept across the earth and blew the car Misato and Shinji were in across the ground and skipped it into a messed up pile of rubble.

--Command Center within NERV--

The generals were excited by the aftermath. The sensors suffering the EMP left them with a great hope the creature had been killed. Nothing man-made has ever survived one of those new weapons. Using one on the beast was a last resort measure, but well worth it with the outcome.

"It may have taken an N2 mine to kill it but its over. Nothing could survive that blast." The generals were in high spirits. Azazel just sat and watched the screen. The humans had not shown him that weapon in his brief time in their society. Its power was almost godly in nature. The power to reduce all matter in the area to atoms was unbelievably strong. Everyone watched as the sensors recovered from the shockwave and EMP and registered a large energy spike at the center of the detonation. The generals' faces fell when the video monitor came online and showed the ghastly image.

Standing among the burning and charred rubble was the giant green beast. Large slabs of flesh slowly peeled and fell off it while shiny new flesh replaced it. The gills on its side bellowed strongly sucking in the flames and then blowing them out. The face of the beast seemed to have peeled back as a new faceplate was being pushed forward.

"Angelic regeneration, the highest level of healing. I didn't think she had become that powerful in my time asleep." Azazel noted to Fuyutsuki and Gendo.

Fuyutsuki just looked at him. "And what will that bring us?"

"Only trouble as it stands now. She is but the first remember. There are still many others and she is the weakest. The others will likely have figured out even better modes of combat."

Gendo looked to Azazel and then back to the screen. "How long until she recovers?"

"Given that damage, I would say about six hours," he said as he got up. Fuyutsuki just stared at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Evrei will need my help. I will not abandon my little sister even if she doesn't wish me to be her pilot."

--Battleground--

Misato and Shinji continued along the road. After righting her flipped car, and stealing a few batteries to power it, they were able to get the car moving again and get on the way. Misato looked nervous as the calm left over from the blast swept over her and Shinji.

'They used the N2 mine on it. The generals must have become extremely scared to use that so easily. If that did work then Shinji will not be needed. If not, then the Eva will have to be launched before we could ever even simulate a fight.'

"So what was that thing anyway? I know you know something. Tell me or I'm out of here." Shinji was getting impatient and demanding some answers.

Misato snapped out of her thought and stared at the road. "I am part of NERV. We are an organization put together by the U.N. to fight the ANGELs."

"An Angel? That monster was an Angel?" Shinji could not believe what he was hearing. Angels were supposed to be messengers of God and formations of purity, not the devilish monster he witnessed.

"These are different. They have one reason to live and one alone, kill all humans." Misato felt weird telling him this. While everything she said was the truth, it was not the full truth.

"So why am I in on this?"

"Your father is our commander. He had special orders to bring you to the base. I don't really get what he wants either"

--Hallways within NERV--

Misato and Shinji walked and trailed the halls repeatedly. Passing through the same gate for the fifth or sixth time, Shinji lost count an hour ago. After seeing the massive Geofront and the base within, Shinji started to wonder just what it was all for. 'Can this really all be Father's doing?'

"Ugh, I hate getting lost in this place." Misato groaned as they passed the gateway for the seventh time.

"How long have you worked here again?" Shinji asked her while reading his book on NERV.

"Umm…" she stalled. Misato just walked faster and tried a different turn at the next turn. "Ah! There's the elevator I was looking for!" she suddenly yelled out. Shinji jumped back and looked at her.

'I'm being trusted to her for transport. He must want me dead from starvation in this maze.' He thought as he watched her run to the elevator.

When the elevator opened, it revealed a tall blonde woman wearing a lab coat. Shinji just looked to Misato to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Ritsuko." Misato had a scared look on her face and it did not help Shinji one bit.

"Got lost again Misato? Seriously, you should practice not getting lost sometime."

"Hey, it's not as easy to learn this place…" Misato was desperate for an excuse now.

Shinji just shook his head and sighed. The woman he was traveling with was going to kill him if he kept this up. Joining Ritsuko in the elevator Misato and Shinji continued on their way through the complex. "So what exactly are we going to do about the Angel?" Shinji asked the blonde-haired woman.

"Use our most powerful weapon against it and destroy it." Her reply was short and to the point. Just what the weapon was made Shinji fear the power of the place his father had abandoned him for years ago.

"Wait, Unit-00 is still in stasis. You cannot really be thinking of using Unit-01 can you. What is its chance of activating anyway?" Misato was curious herself. She had heard about the incident that left Unit-00 in stasis and knew Rei was in no condition to pilot Unit-01 right now.

"Unit-01 has a 0.0000000001 chance to activate. Around here we call it the 09 system."

"09?" Shinji asked timidly.

"It's a play on the word 'oni'.Unit-01 is technically the first one to start operating, even if no one can get it to work."

As they continued into a large room, the lights in the room shut off. Shinji slightly freaked out when that happened, but was even more shocked when the lights came back on. He stood on a catwalk in front of a giant purple clad face with a large thin horn coming from the nose. "What the hell is that?"

"That is the synthetic life form known as Evangelion Unit-01. The hope of humanity and the only weapon capable of destroying an Angel." Ritsuko had practiced that little speech so many times it made her sick to have to finally use it.

Shinji just continued to stare in awe at the machine. "So my father has been working all this time in this thing?"

"Correct." The harsh voice from above was clear and loud. Shinji looked up to see a small glass room where his father stood. "Ritsuko, ready the Evangelion. We are going into combat.""What a minute! Unit-00 is still on lockdown! You…You're sending Unit-01?" Her shock was more then evident as she stared at the behemoth. "We don't even have a pilot."

"One just arrived."

Wide-eyed Shinji just looked up at him. The returning stare was all he needed to know his fathers intend. "You want me piloting this machine."

"Yes."

"WHY!"

"There are no other pilots available."

"So I'm only a tool for you."

"Yes, will you pilot?"

"Hell no!" That was the last straw. Ten years abandoned and raised by his teacher. A day of hell running from a beast called Angel. Twenty seconds of arguing. The last nerve line had long been crossed in Shinji's mind.

Almost in time with his declaration, a large blast shook the compound. "So it's here at last. Akagi, prepare the Rei.""But she isn't healed yet from the accident." Ritsuko might have disliked the girl, but even she had a heart.

"She can still remain in the plug and synchronize with it."

Ritsuko nodded and started calling for the Evangelion to be readied. Shinji just looked down at the catwalk as the crews began working. Misato looked to him and sighed. So much must have been going through him and top of the list had to be finding out his father even cared. 'Looks like things will never be good in this world. I wonder if me figuring out how to get into the cave where Adam and Evrei where was a bad thing.'

The doors in the wall opened as medics rolled a young girl on a gurney toward the Eva. Covered from head to toe in bandages, most of which were bloody. Her hair was a light blue and her eyes a dark read. Skin almost as pale as the bandages and a skin tight white suit over her torso and legs. Shinji was stunned when he saw her. "She's…that girl I saw…" he whispered gently to himself.

He didn't have long to admire the young girl. Outside Sachiel had been able to blast through the last of the cities armor. The shockwave from the massive blast tore through the complex and a large beam fell from the ceiling aiming for Shinji and Rei. Shinji acted on impulse and grabbed Rei and started running away. Only making a few feet down the catwalk a large splash erupted as the Eva reached up and placed its hand over Shinji and Rei. Shinji looked to the machine to see its black eyes glowing white.

Ritsuko was stunned. "That's just not possible. It doesn't have a plug or any power. How did it move?"

Misato knew how to sum it up. "Shinji…Unit-01 wanted to protect Shinji."

Shinji looked from the Eva to the girl as she squeaked and moaned in pain. "You're injured so badly you can barely even stay awake. Yet you are going to go through with piloting this thing since I won't, right?" Rei opened her eyes and looked to him. To her the answer was already present. "Fine, I'll do it. Get her back to the hospital. I'll pilot the stupid machine!"

Gendo smiled at his son taking the charge. "Very well. Get him equipped and ready now. The Angel will not wait much longer."

Gendo turned and walked away towards the lift to the command bridge. Along the way he ran into Azazel. "Yui is pissed Gendo. I heard her all the way in Rei's hanger.""Yes, I know. Her son has just decided to become her pilot and doesn't know it." His smirk was leaking contempt for the Terran before him. "Do you know the horror that can be unleashed when a mother protects her child, Commander? My world was destroyed for a very similar reason." Azazel glared at the man as Gendo walked calmly toward the bridge.

"Then get your Evangelion working so you can fight in his place." With all he had to say said, Gendo went to his place at the head of the command center.

"That fool knows nothing of the power he plays with." Following the man to the command bridge he was able to see the readings as Shinji synchronized with Unit-01 for the first time. Amazed by the numbers he was seeing, Azazel looked to Ritsuko. "How long has he been trained?""Never. This is his first time in an Evangelion. For a base ratio of 43 to happen it seems like he is built by nature to fight the Angels."

--Tokyo-3; Monday, August 3, 2015; Inside Unit-01--

Shinji sat in the Evangelion with the clips in his hair. "Here goes nothing." The LCL and syncing was the scariest part so far. When the screen showed the massive beast known as Sachiel, the Third Angel, standing staring at him, he started to lose faith.

"Don't worry Shinji. Just focus on walking for now," Ritsuko advised over the com.

"Ok." Mumbling to himself he focused on walking forward. The cockpit shock slightly as the leg lifted and walked and moved forward. Misato and the others in Central Dogma had begun to cheer for him as he took a second step. Smiling at his success came too soon as the third step locked his legs together and caused him to trip and fall into the streets."What happened, Shinji?"

"I tripped. I'm ok." Getting up slowing he noticed the Angel hadn't moved. "Is it just me or does it seem dead?"

"Shinji, this is Azazel. Sachiel is wondering why you, who fear her power, still stand to challenge her." The others on the bridge looked to him as if he was drunk or high.

"You can understand them?" Shinji voiced weakly as he finished standing.

"Yes. In some ways that creature is a very elder sister to me. Pay no mind to that. Right now you need to focus on one thing. The power of the Evangelion and the death of the Angel." Nodding to Azazel's encouragement, Shinji yelled as he commanded the Eva to charge toward Sachiel.

Seeing the challenger coming at her, Sachiel leaned to the side and tripped Shinji again as he ran past her. The Eva rolled and tumbled through the street before crashing into a building at the end of the road. "Damn that hurt." Not giving the weak opponent a chance, Sachiel approached and picked the Eva up by the skull with its three clawed hand.

'_You, Champion of the Lillim, have not yet reached the level to challenge the messengers of Eve.' _rang through Azazel's head. "Damn. He's going to get killed." Sachiel reached for the left arm of the Eva and grabbed onto it. '_Without these arms you are but a weak Lillim hiding from fate.'_ Squeezing tightly on the arm the armor began to creak and crackle. Shinji stared wide eyed as the hand and wrist went limp and his own forearm felt as if it had been crushed flat. Looking down he saw nothing but he couldn't stop the scream of pain he let out.

"Shinji, calm down! It wasn't your real arm!" Misato tried yelling to get his attention off the phantom pain the connections sent him.

He stopped and looked forward. A large pink glow signaled what was to come. The large energy spike had formed and readied itself. '_Goodbye, Lillim.'_ The spine shot forward clanging hard against the armor of the eye, causing the whole Eva to shake. Repeatedly, it shot the spike into the skull trying to pierce the plating. Alarms rang left and right in the command center as Shinji's life support readings and the Evangelion's armor both weakened.

With one final blast the spike shot through the right eye and carried Unit-01 down the street and into another building, embedding it deeply and letting its crushed arm flail into another buildings roof. Blood sprayed from both the front and back of the Eva's head as it slumped forward, painting the building and chest armor red.

"We lost. The last line of defense for the human race is dead." Ritsuko's solemn words were hardly needed. They all knew what losing the fight would mean.

Azazel lowered his head and waited. Without Evrei he was weak. Without Unit-01 the humans he had taken charge to protect were doomed. _'Do not fear brother. She is still alive. Her son is only asleep.' _His eyes shot open as his head rose. "Everyone get ready. Unit-01 isn't done yet!"

Looking at him, again as if he was crazy, they soon saw what he meant. Shinji's life signs had become unreadable and the Evangelion showed no power within it. Yet it was clearly holding its head up and staring at Sachiel. Rearing its head back and breaking the armor over its mouth, it let out a monstrous roar crying into the still of the night. Only Azazel could hear what it was saying. _"YOU HURT MY SON!"_

"It's the Berserker mode! But that shouldn't be active yet!" Misato looked to Ritsuko as she let that bit out.

"Berserker? What exactly did you build Ritsuko?"

Unit-01 launched itself off the building and flew for Sachiel as fast as it could, slamming hard into it as it came down from the jump. Bouncing off the Angel, the Eva landed and turned to its prey. _"Time to repay my debt to your kind."_ Running for the Angel, Unit-01 slammed hard into the AT-Field and bounced back. Shaking its head, it raised its left armor and clenched its fist as the two ends of the broken metal and bone glowed and restored.

"It can regenerate itself?" Ritsuko had heard that only Angels could do such fast regeneration.

Again, Unit-01 attacked the AT-Field. This time it slid its fingers together meshing them and sliding its claws at the center as it warped its own AT-Field to bend and cancel it. Slamming its head hard into the field, it shattered and caused Sachiel to take a direct shot to the head from Unit-01's horn. As Sachiel's arms flailed upward, Unit-01 grabbed them with its left hard. _"Hey, we Lillim have a saying. 'Paybacks a Bitch.'" _with that it twisted the arms breaking all bones and muscles in them instantly and with a sickening crunch.

Smiling with joy Unit-01 brought its foot up and kicked Sachiel to the building it first fell into, ripping its hands off its body and hurling them into the city. Jumping into the weakened Angel's body it grabbed one of the spines covering the large red core. Pulling hard and causing it to tear the fragile bone from the body. Unit-01 turned the sharp end to the core and started manically stabbing into the core. After only two hits, the core cracked and sent shards flying off. Unwilling to die in vain, Sachiel reached forward and wrapped around the Evas head and self-destructed.

"Is it over?" Misato stared at the fiery screen and watched as Unit-01 walked calmly out of the fire with only slightly melted armor. "Dear God, is that its true form?"

"I'm afraid it's much worse." Azazel turned and walked away heading toward the hanger holding Evrei. He had to learn what his sister had talked about with Unit-01 while she refused to talk to him.

Within the Eva Shinji slowly woke and looked around. The Angel was gone. The sun had started to rise. He looked around and saw the reflection of the Evangelion on the side of a tall building. The hole over the eye looked painful and he began to thank that the Evangelion wasn't a creature. That's when the skull plate slid off and fell into the streets.

Everyone was shocked. The Evangelion looked like it had flesh. Shinji looked at the hole closely. A large bulge of flesh shot out of it and swirled forming an eye. The eye looked around then seemed to focus on him through the reflection. The deafening scream he let out caused everyone to cover their ears.

--End of chapter

Phew got it done. Again I'm sorry for the long delay. I know some people wanted badly to see how I took having an Evangelion around before anything started. Lots of personal troubles and work schedules kept me from writing. But I try as best I can. As for the angels and Evangelions voices, well Azazel is related to them so he can hear them…all I got. Review please. I would like to know what you all think and what you would like to see.


End file.
